


Oblivious

by Angelic_Xia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia
Summary: Tsuna was never the most observant person when it came to himself. Still, three months is a bit much.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolxdoSioda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/gifts).



> For VolxdoSioda, who is one of the best enablers I have and has ensured I can write more like this.

Tsuna was never the most observant person when it came to himself. He could spot Gokudera-kun overworking himself before even the little box-cat that obviously loved him. He could tell when Yamamoto was lying even to his own self and needed to be reminded that he was valued for himself and not his abilities. He could even tell when his now-teenage-formed tutor was worried about something. But when it came to himself?

Maybe that’s why it took him three months of cake outings that he wasn’t allowed to pay for and baseball games he _also_ wasn’t allowed to pay for and Sundays spent relaxing and playing video games before Tsuyoshi-san’s smirks and Kyoko-chan’s giggling and Haru’s glares and grumbling added up. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to ask his best friend that all-important question. So here he was outside an older apartment building, ringing the doorbell of the only other person he could trust with something like this.

“Juudaime! What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you, I’m always happy to see you, I just didn’t expect you! Did I miss a phone call? I’m so sorry! Come in!” His other best friend babbled excitedly at him as they walked down the hall to his apartment. “So, Juudaime, what can I help you with?”

“Gokudera-kun, have I been missing something important the past few months?” They’re sitting at his Storm’s dining table, iced tea in front of them, when he finally asks the question he’s been asking himself for the past week.

“Missing some- oh! So you finally noticed. Damn. Another week and I’d have won a thousand yen off the stupid woman.” He stares at Gokudera-kun.

“You were betting on me!? Gokudera-kun! Why?!” The silver-haired teen laughs, and he can’t help but remember how he used to be when they’d first met four years ago. He wouldn’t have been nearly so calm, let alone been comfortable enough to bet on his Intuition - or lack thereof.

“Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto’s been in love with you for almost three years. Since we all got pulled into that crazy war against Byakuran. We were all surprised it took him this long to do anything, and he’s still not said a word to you, has he?”

He sighs into his glass. “No. And I’m almost glad. I’m not sure how I feel. I mean, I like him, of course I do, he’s my best friend.” He looks up. “Well, one of them, anyways. But still. Gokudera-kun, what should I do?”

“Figure out how you feel. And fast. I can help, if you want.” He nods. “Why aren’t you sure?”

“How do you know if you even like…you know, guys. That way.” He’s bright red, he knows it.

“Tsuna-kun, I don’t think it’s about liking guys or not. It’s about liking Yamamoto. How about this? How would you feel if someone - a girl a guy, anyone - asked him out, and he accepted?”

Oh. _Oh!_ “Oh. I’d hate it. I’d be hurt and jealous, and I’d not like them at all, and…oh.”

Gokudera-kun was actually chuckling at him. “And could you imagine kissing him and liking it? I know you told me you couldn’t imagine kissing Sasagawa-chan or the stupid woman at all. What about Yamamoto?” His squeak apparently said enough. “And why do you continue to go to those baseball games? I know you’re not as interested in them as Yamamoto.”

“I enjoy the fact that he enjoys them. I honestly spend more time watching him watching the field than paying attention to the game. Seeing him happy is… Oh. Oh, I really _do_ like him, don’t I?” He’s beyond red now. He feels like his face is going to burst. Or combust. Either one at this point.

“So you like him. Can’t say I didn’t expect it. He’s a lucky bastard. If he ever hurts you, I wouldn’t even let him go long enough to regret it, Juudaime. Now go tell him.”

“HIIIEE!? How?!” Gokudera-kun says nothing, just laughs and pushes him out the door.

* * *

It takes him a week. A week in which Yamamoto asks him on three more of what he now knows are dates (which he has to refuse), a week in which he can’t even look him in the face, a week in which he avoids him as much as possible. Until Sunday.

“TSUNA! Please, just… just tell me why you’re avoiding me!” There goes avoiding him. Yamamoto feels like he’s breaking again, and he’s so stupid for missing that. “I thought we were having fun. I thought… I thought you might… you know what? No, I was stupid. I’ll -“ Shit. He never swears, but this deserves it. Shit.

“Yamamoto - no. Takeshi, wait.” He wants to run, but four years of Reborn, four years of crazy Mafia idiocy and terrifying situations, four years of shedding Dame-Tsuna stop him. More than that, it’s made him reckless. He pulls Takeshi around, grabs him, and does the only thing he can think of to show his Rain, his best friend, his _boyfriend_ (or at least he hopes) how he feels.

When they pull apart Takeshi is dazed. “Oh. Haha. Wow. So… wow.” He agrees. “Tsuna, I -“

“Three years, Takeshi? Saying nothing for three years? Were you really that scared?” Not that he would have accepted this three years ago, but -

“Would you really have let this happen three years ago, Tsuna? I waited until I was sure you weren’t interested in Kyoko or Haru to start doing anything. But you were so oblivious. Then you started avoiding me and I thought that you finally figured out what was going on and hated it. Hated me.”

He leans into Takeshi’s broad chest and has warm arms wrapped around him. “Takeshi, no. I could never hate you.”

“Yeah, haha, I get that _now_.”

“Wanna go get something to eat?”

“Sushi?” Of course Takeshi would want sushi. He wouldn’t say no to sushi either.

“Only if your dad stops smirking at us.”

“Haha, I can try to get him to stop.”

“And after maybe we can hang out? I missed you this past week.” He smiles, and it’s almost a smirk of his own. “And I wouldn’t say no to more kissing.” He can almost hear Takeshi wilt. “After all, I have three months of not kissing my boyfriend to catch up on.”

He should have expected being carried at a run.


End file.
